


To Stare Into Death

by Speckleflower



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: I'm at school lmao--don't worry, it's my lunch break.So this idea just came into my head, and when you have ideas, you have ideas.
Kudos: 5





	To Stare Into Death

"Four, and you are...?"

"Six. Number Six. Now look alive, or you'll be very dead, within the minute."

* * *

On the other wide of the world, a girl faced a humanoid figure twice her size. "You can't kill me!" She taunted, dancing just out of reach of the towering wall of darkness that had a face, lava eyes gleaming with malice. "I can _try_ ," it whispered. And as the mogadorian hefted its weapon and plunged it into her chest, Number Seven lost all definition of hope.

The charm had been broken.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at school lmao--don't worry, it's my lunch break.  
> So this idea just came into my head, and when you have ideas, you have ideas.


End file.
